Accidentally in Love
by Honorable Villain
Summary: Edward is a sorcerer, unwilling to sleep. He thinks women are the reason things go wrong, and kidnaps them to make them convert to his way of thinking. Bella is the girl who changes his mind. She gets him to sleep, but what are the consequences? one shot


Hey! So, this is my entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest. So, yeah. Read it? Yeah, that'd be nice. I tried to make Edward badass at the beginning, but it didn't work, so I kinda screwed that. I tried to fix it, and just make him different than later, so if I missed some things… I was trying to get this out before the deadline, so apologize for any grammar, spelling, or random zombie errors. XD Oh, and this is my first contest, so be nice.

And I don't own Twilight, Twinkies, or a hobo named Bob. 

ONCE UPON A TWILIGHT CONTEST

**Title: Accidentally in LoveAuthor: Honorable VillainRating: TPOV: E&BWord Count: 10733Summary: Edward is a sorcerer, unwilling to sleep. He thinks women are the reason things go wrong, and kidnaps them to make them convert to his way of thinking. Bella is the girl who changes his mind. She gets him to sleep, but what are the consequences?**

_**This story is being submitted as an entry for the Once Upon a Twilight Contest, hosted by wishimight and staceygirl aka jackbauer. For complete contest details, to read the rest of the contest submissions, or if you are interested in entering, please visit the contest community at:http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Once_Upon_A_Twilight/Entries accepted until 8/20/09**_

_**Voting begins 8/22/09**_

**BPOV**

I woke up, groggy and disoriented. The last thing I remembered was being forced into shopping at the mall with Alice. And then everything went fuzzy. I was really confused. My surroundings had sunk in, and, as I looked around, I noticed the extremely expensive looking furniture, and the obviously down mattress I was currently laying on. I looked down quickly, relieved to see I was at least in the clothes I was in at the mall. My phone started ringing and I jumped, startled, then answered.

"Alice? Do you know where I am?"

"Yes! The stupid bas-"

"Alice!"

"Sorry. He just took me by surprise, that's all. It was a split decision. I'm sorry I didn't see it in time to stop him." She explained frantically.

"Stop who? What the hell are you talking about?!" I asked, a little hysterical. I had thought that Alice would help explain. I should have known that she would just complicate things. Stupid psychics.

"You'll find out. I've gotta go, he'll be in your room soon."

"Um, okay then.. Bye Alice."

"Hello Isabella," the most beautiful voice I have ever heard said from the foot of bed.

I leapt, startled, and looked at him. And if I thought that his voice was beautiful, it didn't hold a candle to the rest of him. He had bronze, unruly hair that looked like it never did what he wanted, and a sculpted, pale as snow body that reminded me of the marble Adonis at the front of the museum. He cleared his throat, and I jumped again, having forgotten that the body I had been blatantly staring at wasn't a sculpture, it was a living, breathing human. Granted, he was the human that kidnapped me, but still.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Stupid brain. I was going to ease into that question. I would have to watch what I said while I was here so I wouldn't tip him off.

He seemed a little startled, he had probably expected me to ease into the question as well.

**EPOV**

I hadn't expected her to ask that until much, much later, when she had time to recover from being…kidnapped, as she decided to call it. I have to admit, I had never heard what I did called kidnapping either. Every other girl hadn't really had a name for it at all, preferring to just avoid it, and ignoring the question of _why_ as well. They had been far more occupied staring at me to be able to talk, much less ask questions. This girl was much, much different than the rest. She had only been staring for a short time, then snapped out of it and blurted the unexpected question at me.

I only knew that I wasn't going to answer her question, not just yet. And that I would contemplate her odd friend later, in the dark of the night. I did not sleep, leaving me much time for my other pastimes that are better enjoyed then.

She was still staring me, but not in an admiring way. She was still waiting for an answer, I realized.

"No questions," I said harshly. I must remember that she is just like all the others, unfaithful, immodest, and immoral, no matter how different from the others she seemed. Others, in the beginning, had seemed perfect, but had cracked after I had worked on them. By now, I had lost all hope of finding a woman that was _not_ like all the others.

"Why not?" Her sweet sounding voice sounded, her head cocked, staring at me intensely.

"That's a question."

"So I'm unable to ask any questions ever?"

I nodded, glad that she seemed to get the hang of it quickly.

"Way to play by the book, then, mister." I looked at her questioningly. "In every movie with a kidnapping ever, the kidnappees aren't allowed to ask questions." She clarified. "But I guess there had to be _some_ real facts in Hollywood after all."

"Kidnappee?" I was silently laughing by her idea of Hollywood, but I couldn't let her see that. I had to come across as hard and imposing. Though now that I think of it, how I thought I must be as a kidnapper, and everything that I had ingrained in myself over the years, _did_ seem to come straight from a movie. I was a little surprised that I had never noticed that before, and that this girl seemed to actually use her brain. She was actually very witty, an oddity that left me confused. Most people, not just women, seemed to forget what was between their ears. "Yes. You know, kidnapp_er_, kidnapp_ee_. Oh, never mind." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking to the side of the bed, away from me.

I decided that I was too far away from her, and moved into her line of vision, taking her delicate chin and pulling it up so that she would look at me. Her eyes dilated, she gasped, and fainted.

To say I was confused was a _massive_ understatement. I hadn't done anything to her yet, I just stared into her doe eyes. I called Jasper, confused.

"Hey man. Got another one for us?" That was Emmett, always the eloquent one. He had too much fun with who I sent over, and it took me _days_ to snap them out of their Emmett-induced stupor. He also seemed to think that I had an endless supply, and could just send a girl over to him whenever he wanted. Sure, I sent the most stubborn ones to him, and the ones that had been with me the longest; it was easy for him to make them crack.

It was times like these when I felt the slightest inkling of guilt for what I did. We talked about the girls I borrowed like they were merchandise, just _things_. But I shook it off, knowing that what I did was for the good of men everywhere. The women, when they were sent back, remembered nothing of the time they spent with me, other than what was now ingrained in them: they were immoral, disloyal, and unfaithful. Those three words had become my mantra over the years, and it became theirs as well. However I did not plant this in their minds, I uncovered it for them. I saved them from needless divorces along the course of their lives. And if we took a little bit of payment for uncovering this knowledge for them, well, what was wrong with that?

"Hello?" He drew it out, and I snapped out of my trance.

"Hello Emmett. I actually needed to talk to Jasper."

"Jasper!" He shouted into the phone and I cringed, almost dropping it.

"Dammit Emmett! Don't shout into the phone like that!" I yelled, rubbing my ear, having forgotten about the sleeping girl next to me. She stirred and I stilled, not wanting to wake her just yet. I hadn't wanted to knock her out this early, having wanted to explain the rules and my purpose first. But I let her sleep, and decided to talk to her later.

"Sorry man. Here's Jasper."

"Edward? The chief's daughter? Really? You know that he has almost enough evidence to arrest you, right? Stealing his daughter will only increase how hard he searches. And couldn't you have just walked over with that magic door of yours?"

This was news to me. I hadn't know that this was the chief's daughter. I had just seen her in the mall and taken her, a very irrational move on my part. I had only known that she was the girl I wanted, and that then was as good as ever. But I couldn't forget that she was Chief Swan's daughter, and that she probably knew too much about me.

"No, I hadn't known. Besides I'm only _borrowing_ her. She'll be back in a month or so and tell him she went on some vacation or other. And I'm calling you because I'm watching to make sure she doesn't wake up."

"Fine. What do you need?" Jasper was my cover. He cleaned up the mess I made when I took someone, and smoothed it over.

"I need you to get word out that is supposedly from Bella, telling her friend that she…"

Suddenly my other phone started ringing, the one that only Jasper and Emmett had the number to.

"Jasper, tell Emmett to stop calling me."

"He's not calling you. He's playing some mindless video game again. Why?"

"Someone's calling the other phone. I'll call you back."

I walked cautiously over to the ringing phone, steeling myself to answer. If no one who knew the number was calling, then it _must_ be a wrong number, right?

I pressed talk and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Don't even _think_ of trying to pull the wool over my eyes Eddie. I _saw_ you take her, I could have stopped you, but I'm not going to. I'm not even going to say anything as long as you don't hurt her. And don't think I won't know. I _always_ know." The hissing voice from the other end hung up as abruptly as she called. To tell the truth, I was a little afraid of it. That must have been a Medusa, and the hissing was her snakes. No voice could be _that_ scary, right?

"Alice?" a groggy voice whispered, and I whirled around, making sure to smooth all signs of fear from my face. That just wouldn't do for her to see that. I started striding for her room, anticipating her looking for her friend.

But when I got there, she was sound asleep, twisted in the bedding. I gently began to unwind her from them, trying to make her more comfortable. When I was almost done, she stirred, and looked into my eyes, this time without fainting.

"Why…" She questioned, sitting up.

"Shh… No questions, remember?" I smirked at her.

She sighed. "Ever? This is bound to be boring."

I chuckled to myself before sitting down next to her. What is so different about her? I questioned. How is it that she can make me laugh? "I'm going to explain the rules and consequences of living here." I explained to her.

"There is only one rule: you do everything I tell you, same as the others. If you question anything beforehand, however, you are punished. My main goal with you and all the others is to reveal to you what women really are. You are unfaithful, immodest and immoral. This will be your mantra for the time you remain here. Once you admit it and believe it, you will be released." Though I had no doubt that she knew that I would set her free, she was Chief Swan's daughter, after all.

I watched as the realization of who I was dawned in her eyes. They narrowed, and pure hatred burned in them. "You," she spat at me, looking like she was about to kill me. "_You_ are _that _man? How could you do that to poor, innocent girls who have done no wrong? They have to go through intensive therapy, and are _severely_ scarred for life! They wake up screaming, and always, always say that _stupid_ phrase whenever they do wrong! It doesn't just hurt them, it hurts everyone around them! I should know…" she muttered, almost too low for me to hear. "I will _never_ hurt my family like that again. I don't care if I'm here for the rest of my life, disappearing is better than making my family go through that again."

Still glaring daggers at me, she got up, and started wandering around the rooms I had given her. She was trying the door out when I shot a thread of magic around her, and pulled her back to me.

"Not that door. That door travels with me, so after I leave, it won't be there. Pity, isn't it?"

She just glowered at me, still furious. I will admit that what I had done to the women's families had not occurred to me. And what she had said… I admit that I had at least _some_ sympathy in that I never take two women who know each other. I figure the woman will let the lesson spread to all she knew, and they might subconsciously admit it to themselves. Besides, there's a whole world out there. What were the chances that two victims knew each other?

I continued talking as if I didn't notice the glare. "I'll give you the grand tour." I started walking and stopped. She wasn't following. I sighed, and walked back to her.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose."

She just stood there, still glaring, so I shrugged, and set the lasso around her again so she would have to follow. I would look back on occasion, making sure I wasn't going too fast. Every time, she returned to glaring, though I noticed that she took longer in certain rooms, staring in awe. She particularly liked the massive library. I made sure that it was stocked full of those silly books girls liked, and continued on.

After a while, she started tripping more and more. I had forgotten that she didn't have anything to keep her going, like my magic did for me. I sighed and gathered her into my arms. She didn't struggle as much as I expected, and I looked down, surprised to see she was fast asleep. I figured that I would give her a day of leisure, then start on her training. In the depths of my heart, I knew it was actually no less than torture, and no more, but was unwilling to admit it. Even Jasper and Emmett thought it was torture, it was only me who thought differently, and I admit, I was starting to convert to their way of thinking. And it had _nothing_ to do with the brunette that fit perfectly in my arms.

**BPOV**

I knew that he was a seasoned kidnapper, it was easy to tell from how smoothly he did everything, without any of the hiccups that would happen to a newer kidnapper. Of course, that only made him cocky, and Charlie would hopefully benefit from that. I had that drilled into me since birth: Cocky people made mistakes. But what _hadn't_ occurred to me was that he was _the_ kidnapper, the bane of my father's existence, the man who has terrified so many women.

The thing is, we were relatively sure he had been doing this for around ten years, so I hadn't expected him to be so young. He looked about my age, and I was only twenty-four. That'd be eight years, and, if he was my age, he would have had to started when he was sixteen. What could possibly have done that to him, to make him so bitter against women at that age? It was times like these that I wished I had decided to be a psychologist instead of a teacher. I wanted to know what was going through his mind.

And now he had taken me for his twisted schooling. I couldn't do that to my family again. Not after Nessie. It had torn my family apart like nothing else could have. Renee and Charlie were separated, and both moved away. But now, they had both found someone else, and it was like a match made in heaven. If I could keep from becoming one of his mindless drones, maybe they would stay together.

I was exhausted from all the walking, and had forgotten to be mad at him. When he had picked me up and carried me, I had to rethink a lot of what I thought about him. I thought he was an inglorious, arrogant, obnoxious man, but carrying me, and watching and constantly catching me when I fell had to do something in his favor.

When he put me into the bed, and pulled the covers over me, I knew that he had to have a reason to do what he did. There was no way he could be so caring and still be as heartless as I thought. He was the last thing on my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" I shot up, and started running around the room, looking for something to wear. I overslept, and now I'd be late. Hopefully there was someone there to let the kids in.

I stopped. I didn't recognize the room, the bed, or… ohhh… crap. I sank down, and put my head in my hands.

"Way to bring me back to reality, Edward. I am _so_ embarrassed."

He looked startled. "How do you know my name?"

"Police Chief's daughter, remember. It'd be pretty sad if I _didn't_ know your name."

"Hmm. I guess that means you should probably tell me your name."

"Brilliant. My name is Bella."

"What? No last name?" he smirked.

"You already know my last name."

"How do you know?"

"Well…what do you call my father?"

"Uh-uh. No questions."

"Dammit. Seriously. Stupid rules." I pondered for a bit. "Answer for answer."

"What?"

"I'll answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine."

"Bella," he said exasperated. "I already know your last name!"

"I know. But just keep that in mind if you want to know anything else." I smirked, knowing I had him. He was insanely curious about the other member of my family that he had hurt; I could tell he wanted to know which girl it was, and what I meant by saying that I wouldn't do that to my family again. I really wish I could say that I had planned that all along, but it had really just occurred to me.

"Agenda for today." I stated, trying to make it not sound like a question. This was annoying.

He smirked. "Are you really demanding something from me?"

I raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What? You're serious?"

I held up two fingers, counting his questions.

He cursed. "That is a _lot_ harder than it looks. How did they deal with it?"

Three fingers. "Dammit!"

"Edward! Cursing so early in the morning! You either have a girl in there, or your…" Emmett stuck his head in the door. Those police profiles really came in handy. Now I wouldn't have to ask his name.

"That's not what I meant by having a girl in here, you know." He pointed out as I got up to smack him. Just because he was enormous didn't mean that he could get away with that.

"Ow! Edward!" he whined. "Oh wait! Is this Bella?"

I started laughing and they both looked at me. I tried to stop, but I was laughing too hard. When I finally wound down, they were looking at me like I had finally gone off the deep end.

"Bella," Edward started cautiously. "What was that all about?"

Four finger. He cursed again, turning back to Emmett, who was looking confused.

"She doesn't like my no questions policy, and decided not to answer any questions unless I answer hers.

I spoke up. "No. That's not how it works. You get one question, I get one." I shrugged. It _seemed_ simple enough.

Emmett started laughing, just as hard as I had been earlier. "Brother, she has really got you down. She looks as stubborn as you!"

He turned to me. "Does the rule apply to me?"

"Depends," I started. "Does _his_ rule apply to me with you?"

"Nope!" He noticed Edward's glare. "What?! _I_ don't have problems answering questions, thank you very much." The glare was still there. "Fine! I won't answer anything incriminating?" Edward sighed, then rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Emmett. _Try_ not to give everything away, okay? I'm going to go hang out with Jasper."

He looked at me. "By the way, there's nothing on the schedule for today. We start tomorrow. Enjoy your day off, and I'm going to want an answer when I get back." He stalked out the door, and I stared after him, stunned.

"That wasn't a question!" his chuckle resounded back to me, and I leaned back, and looked at Emmett.

"So, Emmett, how bout this? I don't tell my dad anything that happens here, Edward doesn't find out about what we talk about."

He contemplated my offer, than shook my hand. "Fine." he smiled boyishly, his dimples showing. "Your good for him. He's gotten his way too often the past few years."

I snorted. "Like you didn't encourage it."

He laughed. "Okay, I'll give you that. But me and Jazz are getting sick of it. We've both wanted to pull him out of this before he gets caught. But he thinks that since he's some big sorcerer, he can't be caught. But your dad is close, isn't he?"

"Yeah," I lowered my eyes. "He's pretty close to finding your hideouts, and then he's got you." For some reason I didn't want Emmett to be arrested. I was glad that I had promised not to tell my father anything I learned from him. But if it saved him from jail… well then I might tweak the rules a bit.

"Thought so. Well then, you've got a deadline little lady. You've gotta change Edward before your dad catches up to him."

"Why would I do that? He's done so much wrong."

"Haven't we all. But we all deserve a second chance, him more than most. I won't tell you his story, its his to tell. But I can give you what information you need to set you on the right track for the questions you will be able to ask. Believe me, Edward will crack sooner rather than later. He's insanely curious, especially about you. Even better, he refuses to use the internet, so everything he could have gotten off that is fair game. Good luck, and I know you'll withstand what tasks he'll give you. I know he's an ass now, but he'll change once he figures out you're different. Just hold on until then. He's determined to go easy on you at first; I'm pretty sure he's afraid to hurt you." He smiled at me. "Use it to your advantage." Emmett got up to leave, shaking my hand. "Oh, and by the way, if you say his name, he'll come. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean." He winked, and I blushed. I knew _exactly _what he meant.

After Emmett left, I decided that since I had the rest of the day with nothing to do, I'd go check out the library. It was enormous, and looked so inviting, I would have stayed last night if it wasn't for that stupid magic leash. I should have known that such a good kidnapper was a sorcerer. Alice had warned me, but I thought that she was one of a kind, a rarity.

After a few minutes in the library, I was annoyed. A few more minutes, and I was pissed.

"Edward!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He popped in front of me, his hair and clothes disheveled. He must have come from the rooms of one of the other girls here. I was glad that he didn't start with that stage, and hoped I could withstand that portion. Though I didn't really know who I had to be unfaithful too. All my guy friends were just that. Friends.

"What, what? And how'd you know to do that?"

"Is that the question you want me to answer?"

"Damn. Forgot about that. No."

"Okay. Then why the hell do you have all these trashy novels in your library?! You can't _possibly_ like these books. They're _horrible_!"

He looked confused. "Then what do you want? Magazines?"

"No, idiot! Don't you have any _good_ books? Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre, books like that!" He couldn't _possibly_ think I like those trashy romance novels.

He was stunned. "You actually read the classics?"

"Yes! Now do you have any other libraries? Because otherwise I'm going to have to go out and buy some."

"You know I'm not going to let you out. And I can just replace the books." There was a brief pause. "There you go. Don't bother me again." And he popped out.

"Stupid men. Can't figure out a girl has a brain." I muttered as I wandered through the library. I heard a ghostly chuckle and gave it the finger. If he was listening to me, that probably meant he was watching too.

I finally found a book I liked and curled up into one of the big, plushy chairs by a fireplace.

I woke up in the morning in the bed that was assigned to me. I couldn't call it mine, after all. I blinked the sleep from my eyes groggily, and yawned. I almost wanted to go back to sleep, buy I wanted breakfast more. I got up and padded to the now fully stocked kitchen and started frying up some bacon and eggs. I figured Edward would want to eat too, so I made twice the amount I normally would. If he didn't show, I could just throw it out.

As I sat down to eat, Edward popped in and looked at me warily. "You didn't poison it, did you?"

I whacked him on the shoulder as he sat down beside me. "You were probably watching me the whole time anyway. You tell me."

He sighed. "Caught in the act. And how would I know it was poison? I don't cook."

"Three bachelors that can't cook. How do you survive? And that was a rhetorical question." I pointed out quickly, not wanting him to count it against me.

"Which reminds me. You still need to answer one of my questions."

"Damn. You remembered. Pick a question, but it has to have the same depth as the question you answered."

He looked at me questioningly. "Depth?"

"Yes. I asked you about the schedule which is about as deep as a puddle. You can't ask me something like my previous boyfriends or who I was talking about before. And I'll take that as your question."

He cursed and slammed his hand on the table. "You know that I could easily kill you right now?" he hissed at me. I wasn't going to admit to him that I was just the tiniest bit afraid of him.

"I'll take that as a question, and yes I realize it, I just know you won't. What's your full name? And if you refuse to answer, I'm not going to talk to you until you do. You need some intelligent conversation in your life, and I _know_ those other bimbos you have won't do a thing for that."

He glared at me, refusing to answer. "Stop being difficult Bella."

I shrugged and picked up my empty plate. I picked his up too, and started for the sink.

"Wait! I wasn't done with that!" he snapped and the dish tried to leave my hands. But I was prepared. I knew that if there was something there he hadn't pictured, it wouldn't move. So I quickly moved one of the leftovers from my plate to his, and it stopped.

He started cursing again, and I calmly washed the dishes and put them away with a smirk on my face. All those talks with Alice were paying off after all. I knew it wasn't the smartest idea to piss the guy who was planning on torturing me right before, but I couldn't help it. Besides, Emmett said he'd go easy on me, right?

**EPOV**

_Damn!_ How'd she know that? This woman really was an enigma. She constantly baffled me. I had a feeling that she would continue to surprise me in the future as well.

But I was furious. She should respect me, I was her _kidnapper_ for God's sake! Sure, a kidnapper she knew most of the details about, but still.

As a result I was cruelly hard on her test. So hard, in fact, that she was hurt. I immediately stopped the test and gathered her into my arms. We transported to her room and I set her on her bed, worried. I called Jasper, who, luckily, was a physician. I had never had to use that before, and it worried me. Was I losing my touch with this girl? I had never hurt one of them physically.

As Jasper walked in the door, Emmett stomped in after him, furious.

He punched me, hard, and I fell before I could think to keep myself upright.

"You…." he growled. "I told her you'd go easy on her at first, and what do you do? You _broke her wrist_! I am so screwed when she wakes up!"

"You told her _what?_"

"Shut up you two! If she wakes up, this will be much harder to do."

We immediately stopped talking, and glared at each other instead.

The door flew open, startling us both, before she froze us. "Which one of you is Edward?" She glared at us both before a tiny pixie like woman slammed through the door.

"That one." she spat, and pointed to me. I trembled a little inside, immediately recognizing her voice as the one who had called before, the girl who was with Bella when I stole her and who she had been talking to, and a very, very powerful sorceress. The other one was powerful too. I knew we were in for trouble if they wanted to take Bella back. None of us were quite as powerful, and it would be hard to overpower them.

The tall, leggy blonde stalked up to me and punched me hard in the jaw. It stung a lot, and I knew that this girl was no slapper. She had one powerful right hook.

Then came Alice's turn, and she slapped me. That might have been even harder than the blonde's punch, which I hadn't thought possible. They kept taking turns, and when they were finally done, my face was numb, and the rest of me felt pretty beaten. Emmett hadn't even tried to help me, though I guess I deserved some of it.

"Rose, Bella's going to wake up soon. We better get in there. She'll be confused." Alice whispered to her, and I was thankful for a break. I was glad I never took sorceresses, they packed a punch!

They disappeared into Bella's room, and I was left with much to ponder. Alice was obviously a psychic, so why hadn't she seen me take her friend? I knew it wasn't a split decision, I had been planning it since I saw them enter the mall. So why hadn't she seen me?

**BPOV**

"Owwwww…" I groaned. My arm hurt like _hell_. I wanted to strangle Emmett. He had told me Edward would go easy on me!

"Shh, Bella. You're okay."

I opened my eyes. That sounded like Alice. But how did she get here? It looked like Alice too. And then someone who looked like Rosalie moved into my line of vision.

"Edward! Stop messing with my head! Give me a break, I just broke my wrist!" I yelled, startling the best friend look-alikes.

"Sorry to break this to you, but they're real!" He yelled. "And they punch like demons!"

They smirked, and I screamed, throwing myself at them. "That's _awesome_! Wait…" I looked at Alice. "You didn't break anything, did you Alice?"

She grinned guiltily. "There might be a small problem with the door…"

"Alice!"

"Aw, come on," she pouted. "It's not _lasting_. I'll fix it when I leave."

I sighed. I could never resist that pout. "Fine, Alice. How long are you guys planning on staying?"

"Not long," Rosalie answered. "We're just checking on you, and teaching Eddie boy a lesson, then leaving."

I sighed. "Okay then. I'll see you guys later?"

"No problem. We'll show up again next week, 'k?"

"Sounds good. Can you tell Charlie my phone is broken or something? If I don't call him tomorrow, he'll get worried."

"But don't you…"

"Shh!"

"Oh, right. Nevermind."

"Go easy on them, okay?" I pleaded. They really weren't that bad, not even Edward.

They both looked around guiltily. "Rose…Alice…What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing. We'll go easy on them…"

"And don't you think that you should tell them _why _you guys punch like demons, as Edward put it?"

"Nah. That's half the fun!"

"I'll tell Jake you said that."

They both looked at me skeptically. "Okay, so I won't. Even if I did, he wouldn't care, you know that."

They nodded, then Alice hugged me gently. "Tell me if you need anything, okay Bella? I'll probably see it, but if I don'…"

"You know you will Alice. Don't worry about me."

Even Rosalie gave me a hug, whispering, "Don't get yourself killed. We love you too much."

I nodded, and let them leave with tears in my eyes. I couldn't wait till I could go home.

**EPOV**

I heard every thing they said, and hardly any of it made sense. As they walked out I winced, and looked away, hoping they would ignore me. I was such a wuss. But no such luck.

They both stopped in front of me, blocked the area around us so no one could hear us, and released me from my bonds. They had already released Emmett, and he had scurried back to their hideaway. This couldn't be any good.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," they intoned, perfectly in sync, with the voices of the rest of the guild behind theirs. "You have broken some of the most sacred laws of the Guild. You have used magic against unmagicked humans, you have used it for your own personal gain. You are worse than those whom you steal for your purposes. You yourself are unfaithful, leaving the best of your friends to suffer." I winced at this reminder of what I had done to Jasper. "You yourself are immoral, going from woman to woman and leaving no law of good unbroken. You yourself are immodest, believing yourself to be better than others of your kind because of your magic. For this, we of the Guild have decided to strip you of your powers, until we deem you worthy enough for such a gift." I was stunned. I was all of those things, and I blamed women for my problem, when I had it as well. I had thought the Guild was too busy to recognize what I was doing, as well as hoping that, if Tanya was for me, the others would not be against me.

The women in front of me stopped talking, but the rest of the Guild continued. "We of the lesser Guild agree with the heads, one of which is not present today. Because you cannot live without the power you hold, you will be left with the smallest inkling of your gift, enough to be a regular human, which will grow as you show yourself to be worthy. Your partners will also be punished, but only a small fraction of their gift will be taken. They have understood the error of their ways, and will not help you further. The rest of their gift will be returned when you first gain a fraction of your power back."

I gaped at the women in front of me. "You're _that_ Alice and Rosalie?" Two of the heads of the Sorcerer's Guild of Magic, Power, and Protection were also the best friends of the woman currently sleeping in my bed? What were the odds?

They nodded curtly, and without further ado, my power began to rise from my body, an excruciating process. I dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming as the worst pain imaginable, akin to my body being set ablaze, rolled through my body as my power drained from feet to head. The smallest inkling was left in my heart, enough to keep me breathing, enough to make me human. Because every human has a little magic in them.

I watched as they put my magic, green as emeralds, in an ornate, delicately worked clear glass globe. It was beautiful, shining from within like a lamp. It rose to hover above my head, then vanished.

I looked at them, standing up. "Where'd it go?" From what I heard, a sorcerer's power always stayed in the place it was taken.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I have no idea." Alice said. "Though I know you'll find it when you least expect it, in the place where your heart is."

"So, what your saying is that I have no heart?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Awesome." I muttered.

"So, to recap, you have to find it in yourself to let yourself love. And, it has to be one of the girls you've got captive. None of them are allowed to leave until you love one of them, and then you have to earn that love. Believe me, that's the hard part. I don't begrudge this of you one bit." Alice smirked and winked at me, then started dragging Rosalie out. She didn't seem as mad as Rosalie about what I had done to her best friend, I assumed this was because something good came from it.

"Rosalie!" She yelled exasperated. "You're not allowed to beat his face in any more. If Tanya found out we took his power without her, she'll go ballistic. We have to get back so we don't attract anymore attention. And, Edward," she looked at me over her shoulder. "No other woman besides the ones who were in this _lovely_ mansion at the time we took your power will be able to set foot in here. So don't even _think _about telling Tanya." She waved, and they walked out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, the silence spell was broken, and I crumpled to the floor, sobbing. The very thing that made me _me_ was taken from me. I was just like everyone else now.

A warm hand started rubbing my back comfortingly. I looked up, and there was Bella, smiling gently at me. "It's okay. It'll heal. I'm sorry they went so hard on you. They tend to get a little overprotective sometimes. Like when Jacob…" she stopped. 'Let's get you up and back to torturing people, okay?"

She put my arm around her shoulder, and stood back up slowly, taking me with her. I hadn't realized how stiff and sore I was until I started moving. I had been too occupied with the magic that was being torn from my being. We limped to my, no Bella's room and she sat me down on the edge of the bed.

"If you want I'll tell one of my more…durable friends to go after them?"

I chuckled dryly. "You have no idea how high up your Alice and Rosalie are in my world, do you?"

"Rosalie? No, she's not a sorceress, just Alice. I know she's the head of something with a really long name."

"She's the head of the most powerful Guild out there, Bella. She, Rosalie, and another woman."

"No," she said, shaking her head vehemently. "Rose hates everything. She doesn't even like Seth."

"Honey, you know that most people hate their job, right?"

She nodded slowly, trying to figure out where the sudden topic change came from.

"Well, Rosalie hates that she's a sorceress. She does nothing with her magic, and denies it as much as she can. She's tried so many things to get rid of it, but none of them work. There's only one way that works, and Alice and Tanya refuse to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"If two of the three heads agree that the being is unworthy, they can take their magic, every bit except the part that's required to live, to remain human. The process is excruciating," my lips twisted into a grimace. "The worse pain that one ma-person can endure. It feels like everything you've ever cherished, ever loved, like the reason for _living_ has been taken from you. And afterward, they feel so worthless, so empty, they can only think of dying. There's no reason to be here on this earth anymore." I finished quietly, twisting the gold and red comforter into knots. I had forgotten that I was talking to Bella, and just let myself go.

A finger gently wiped an unnoticed tear from my cheek, and turned my head. "That happened to you, didn't it?" Her delicate brow wrinkled in confusion. "But wait. You had your magic earlier, before I fainted."

I just looked at her, knowing that she would figure it out. She gasped. "This wasn't because of _me_ was it?"

I shook my head gently. "Its for everything I've done. It was just brought to their notice when I took you."

She started crying, streams of tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she blubbered.

I took her face in between my hands. "Stop crying Bella," I said gently. "this wasn't your fault."

'B-but you s-said it was b-because you t-took me." she wailed.

"No, no. Honey, look at me." she opened her eyes and tried to stop crying. I wiped my thumbs under her eyes, drying her tears. "I brought this on myself. I broke sacred laws, I did wrong. This is no one's fault but my own." I leaned forward a little, until my face was scant inches away from hers. Her eyes glazed a little, and I smiled. "Believe me."

She nodded, and I dropped my hands and moved away. She was trembling a little, and I made to conjure a warm blanket for her, but stopped. My power was gone. I didn't think I even had any blankets here. My eyes must have shown my anger, because Bella's widened, and she looked scared.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself." I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and rubbing it, trying for friction.

The doorbell rang, and I got up to get it. I didn't want to face Jasper or Emmett right now. But when I got there, there was a pile of warm, fleece blankets with a note that said: _For Bella_. I was grateful, and carried them to the bedroom. I wrapped one around her, and winced as I sat down. I was extremely sore from the beating I had gotten.

She noticed, and immediately got up. "You get into bed this instant, mister. I'm going to go make you some soup, and then you're going to sleep," she ordered, pointing. I didn't have the energy to argue with her.

Some time later she came back with a tray that had two bowls of steaming chicken noodle soup. I lazily opened my eyes as she set it down before me.

"What did you do? Make it from scratch?" I joked sleepily.

She just raised an eyebrow at me, as if to say: what else?

She settled down next to me on the bed, and we sleepily dug into the soup. After we were done, she laid it on the nightstand and started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to sleep on the couch."

"Uh-uh missy. Your wrist is broken. You're sleeping here, with me, on the bed. We won't do anything, just sleep."

She pondered, and for a moment I thought she was going to say no. But she nodded.

"But you have to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to change into pajamas."

"Oh." I quickly averted my eyes, and waited till I felt her lay down before opening them. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, and fell asleep with my nose nuzzled in her sweet-smelling hair.

I yawned and stretched, then stopped. I _never_ slept. What happened? And then I remembered. I burrowed my face into something warm and soft, then stopped, again. I had forgotten that I had asked Bella to stay with me last night. Another thing I _never_ did with the women I took. Apparently being normal completely changes a man. Sure, I wanted to change, but not that way. I wanted it to be on my own terms.

Bella stirred, and I made to move away. She yawned and turned around in my arms, looking at me. "What are you doing here?" I watched the realization dawn in her eyes. "Oh yeah…Sorry." She squeezed me tighter in a hug and got up.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. You want some?" I shook my head, turned around, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I wanted to sleep my life away, I was nothing without my magic.

I remember waking briefly when Bella came back to eat, and again at various times during the day, watching Bella read by the bed, and again when she was going to leave to sleep on the couch. I grabbed onto her arm and pulling her down to the bed. If I was forced into sleeping, I wanted someone there to keep the demons at bay.

**BPOV**

He had been at this for four days, and I was starting to get worried. I suppose that not sleeping ever for who knows how long means a lot of sleep to catch on, but he could at least let me leave his side! But he tosses and turns whenever I so much as leave to get a new book, and I've given up trying to sleep on the couch. He'd just pull me back, and to tell the truth, I had never slept better. We had also had brief conversations during the times he was awake, and, while he was extremely depressed, he laughed at times, at some of my sillier stories, and I at his. I felt we had grown close, closer than he had gotten to anyone before. We talked about the start of his 'career' doing this, and about our parents, our friends, and anything that popped into either of our heads. We laughed, we cried, and I felt like a sitcom. But, always hovering at the back of our minds, was the reason behind Edward's depression. I didn't think he was telling me everything, but didn't press. I was sure it was private, exclusive to himself and the Guild.

I talked to him especially about his constant sleeping. He told me that there was a demon after him, and my presence made him feel safe. I told him that this sounded a lot like I was his security blanket, and he laughed. He then explained that he could feel if the demon knew he was asleep, and when I was there, she couldn't. A warmth, like a glow spread through me after that. He also said that he had five years of sleep to catch up on, but that he was most likely almost done recovering.

I understood now why he wouldn't let me leave for longer than a few moments, and was glad to help. I comprehended that he needed to catch up on five years of sleep. But I still wanted to move around. I hoped an hour wouldn't be too long.

. So I decided I'd take a walk. Well, actually, since I couldn't go outside because of Rose and Alice, I would explore he rooms further, but still. I'd have to remember how to get back though. This place was like a maze, and I hadn't even seen the other parts yet. No wonder Edward had needed to use magic to get around.

I shook Edward gently, but he wouldn't wake up. I pondered, then left him a note on the bedside table, telling him what I was doing. And, in the spur of the moment, I kissed him briefly, just a touch. But a pleasant shock ran through me, and I backed up, holding a hand to my lips. I wasn't sure if this was a direct result of kissing Edward himself, or something he had placed there magically.

As I walked, I thought the things I had learned recently. Mainly, that Rosalie was a powerful sorceress, and that she and Alice were heads of an important group.

I felt like I should be surprised that more people than I thought held the same powers. But, for some reason, I felt like I knew it all along. But knowing Alice was actually the head of the most powerful group for sorcerer type people was news to me. I thought it was just the knitting group of magical people. And Rose? Well, I understood her reasoning, but I still wish she had told me.

An ear-piercing screech bolted through the rooms, and I jumped, covering my ears. It was unbearable, and I curled into a ball, rocking back and forth.

Suddenly, the screeching was brought down to a bearable level, and I gently uncovered my ears and looked up warily. A delicate crystal ball that glowed an emerald that rivaled Edward's eyes was hovering by my eyes. It was warm and gave off a friendly vibe, though how a ball of energy could do that, I was unsure.

Now that I could think, I shot up. The noise must be the demon, and I had left Edward alone! I started running back towards him, a pull that I hadn't known was there guiding me. I also noticed the green ball was following me, bobbing calmly above my head.

I burst into his room panting. I hadn't realized how far I had run, and was out of breath. When I looked up through my bangs, I saw a completely normal, albeit buxom, woman dressed in the most slutty clothes I have ever seen bent over Edward's bed, him shouting spells that were no good at her.

He glanced at me, then started staring wide-eyed over my shoulder. I looked quickly, noticed that he was staring at the ball now floating over my shoulder, and shrugged at him.

**EPOV**

I stared incredulously at my magic, floating harmlessly above Bella. I had known from the moment I woke up that I loved Bella, but I hadn't remembered that the orb of my magic would follow her around.

I had also understood the riddle that was the clause of my and Irina's agreement. When it said _your sleeping soul to forfeit_, I had automatically thought it meant that Irina would get my soul the moment I fell asleep. So I had stopped sleeping. But, when Irina appeared and started whispering madness in my ear, I realized my mistake. _Bella_, my sweet, innocent, Bella; my life, my _soul_, in the dark as to how I felt about her, the _sleeping soul_ of the riddle in the clause, would be taken by Irina. She was my everything, and, now that I realized it, she would be taken from me forever.

So when she had appeared in the doorway, magic in tow, I had thought I would get my magic back, and I could fight Irina off. But, when it didn't return to me, I realized that I hadn't earned it.

Irina slowly stopped leaning over me, frozen in my bed, and walked sensually towards my Bella.

"Hello…" she purred in her ear, and Bella trembled. I wished I could explain everything to her, to fight for her, but I couldn't. Not yet. I had to let the spell wear off first. I struggled, pitting the meager bit of magic left to me against the massive amount pressing in on me.

I had told her of Elizabeth, the woman who used to be my mother. I told her of my father, devastated when he found out that she had cheated on him, as every other woman in his life had. I told her how this had sparked the hatred I had towards women, and the kidnappings. How at seventeen, I had kidnapped my first, and had brought her to believe what I had. How my father had been devastated at the life I had chosen, and tried to convert me back, but I had been too far gone by then. I had made a deal with the devil, so to speak. I had been discouraged that the demon I conjured was a woman, and made her draw up a contract instead of the fair trade - sex for magic - that she had offered. I told her of how I gained Jasper and Emmett, and how I almost lost Jasper when a band of thugs had beaten him and I had done nothing. I told her our stories, and she told me hers.

Her father, Charlie, and her mother, Renee, had split when her sister Renesmee was taken returned. They were both devastated, and split up, Renee blaming Charlie for what happened. How he then spent all his time trying to catch me, trying to atone for what Renee thought he had done. How they had both found their other halves, and why she had refused to give in as her sister did. I had apologized for it then, but she waved it off, telling me that they were breaking up anyway, it was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I still felt bad though, a new emotion, one I hadn't felt since I was seventeen.

But all of this would be for naught if Irina took Bella. She would live, but her soul would wither. I _would_ protect her. I burst from my bonds, and Irina winked, pulling a straining Bella into the vacuum she had created. I mouthed the three words I had been feeling since I found out they were true to her as she left, and her eyes widened. They disappeared, and I ran to the door. I had to get to Jasper and Emmett.

I burst through their door, probably looking like a madman, with darting eyes and disheveled hair and clothes.

"Jasper! Emmett! Where are you guys?" I asked frantically.

They both teleported to stand in front of me. "What?"

"Irina came and took Bella. I need you to send me to her place, the heads of the Guild took my magic."

"Are you sure, Edward? Irina's extremely strong."

"I know Jasper, but I can hopefully outwit her."

He sighed and disappeared for a moment, then came back with an ornate knife.

"Fine. We'll do it."

"We will?"

"Yes, Emmett, we will. But I want you to take this."

He handed the knife to me, and I slipped it into the sheath he held out. "What is it? You do know that Irina can't be killed by the likes of us?"

He nodded. "This is a Binding. I just thought it was more convenient as a knife. Cut her skin with it, and then it will bind her to whatever you say next."

"Ah. Good idea. Then she won't come back to get Bella later."

"Yes. But be careful. I would recommend binding her to be mortal. And ugly." he smirked. "She would hate that."

"Okay. Can you guys do it now? I want to get Bella back before any of her is consumed by that stupid dog she keeps."

They nodded, and conjured a vacuum for me to step through. I saluted, and they wished me luck.

I stepped once into the darkest blackness, once into the brightest light, and lastly into a blood red.

"She must have redecorated since the last time I was here." I whispered to myself as I crept slowly towards the main gate where her dog, Cerberus, is kept. When I got there, I was relieved and confused to see he wasn't there. But I took the boat across anyway, and thought about my plan. Well, my lack of a plan. I was just going to wing it when I got that far.

"Hey, Jake, do you know how to get out of here?" My Bella's voice whispered.

I heard faint rumbling from the man I assumed to be Jake. I crept closer and saw my Bella in a cage in the middle of a clearing. And there was Cerberus, guarding her. Actually, it looked like she was talking with it, and I hoped she hadn't snapped.

I knew that I couldn't use the knife twice, so this would be difficult. I would have to ignore my love until I could bind Irina and her dog at the same time, then take her across. I was only hoping that my magic would return when I rescued Bella, or that Jasper would be able to tell when he should open another vacuum.

I decided to just go with sneaking up and stabbing Irina. It was simple, easy, and cowardly, so I should do just fine. But in my defense, she had immense power that could kill me with a look, and I had a really old knife.

But as I was sneaking through the shadows to the door on the other side, Bella called out to me quietly. I groaned softly. This woman was confusing. I thought she was smart, and then she does this. Cerberus leapt up and started growling softly at me, but Bella stopped him, saying "Down Jake. Really. He won't hurt me."

Jake? His name was Cerberus. And how was it that she would be able to order Hell's dog around?

"Umm, Bella? The whole idea of me sneaking _around_ the dog was that he wouldn't notice me…" I pointed out helpfully.

"I know. But you wouldn't have gotten anywhere close to her with just the knife, and we have a plan."

"We? Plan?" What happened when she was taken?

"Yes. Me and Jake." She turned to the dog. "Jake, change so you can talk. Seriously. You can protect me just as well like that."

The dog gave what sounded like a sigh, and phased quickly into a tall, tanned, black-haired Native American looking man.

"Happy? Really, the things I do for you guys…" he sighed. "My name is Jacob Black. Don't call me Cerberus, that is what Irina decided to call me."

I laughed. "Sorry man. That sucks."

He smiled grudgingly. "Yeah."

Bella interrupted. "Well, now that that's over, me and him and the little green ball here were talking and…"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "You can _talk_ to it? That's not in the manuscripts…" I muttered.

"Yeah, I got bored so I started talking to it before Irina decided Jake would guard me. I got a little freaked when it answered back."

"Wow. So, what is that, anyway?"

"Apparently Edward's magic. Rose and Alice took it from him. By the way, no more teaching them how to punch. They don't need an excuse to use it." She looked at me apologetically. I guess I knew where they learned how to punch.

"Man, we are one messed up trio. We're going to have our work cut out for us, aren't we?"

Turns out, it was a pretty simple plan. Jacob would distract her by leaping at her, and I would run up behind and stab her. Bella couldn't help because none of us could break the bars.

"I tried it as soon as Irina left." Jacob shrugged.

She did, however, have some good ideas.

"Why don't you bind her to saying she was the kidnapper, and mortal with no magic? Then you guys don't to change everything, you just need to spell Charlie so he thinks that instead of Edward, it's Irina, with no accomplices." Bella pointed out as we were debating how exactly to bind her so that she couldn't escape, and so Bella and Jacob could.

We looked at her in amazement.

"What?" she blushed. "Stop staring."

"Sorry Bells, but its just neither of us had thought of that." He looked at me for support, and I nodded.

So, having thought the plan over as best as we could, we wished each other luck and headed out. I saw Bella's scared look and walked over to her, and took her hands in mine.

"Bella, what's wrong love?"

"Did you mean it before?"

I knew immediately what she was referring to. "Yes. I can't imagine _not_ being with you. I only just realized it when Irina showed up and I figured out our contract."

At her inquisitive look, I just shook my head. "I'll explain later. Or, better yet, ask mini me. But I have to go." I leaned in briefly to touch her lips with mine, and pulled away gently.

"I love you too." She sobbed, clutching at the cage. "Don't die, I will never forgive you."

I smirked. "Don't worry love, I don't plan on it. I'll come back to you."

I drudged away, trying to move my thoughts away from Bella, and towards what I was about to do. I had to do this, but I didn't have to like it. I felt like I was taking the easy way out.

I heard a roar, and Jake sprouted three heads, each ripping at Irina. I snuck up behind her, and winked at Jacob. He tried to pull back so I could stab her without getting hurt, but she whirled and saw me. Her eyes narrowed and she slinked towards me.

"Why, hello Irina. Lovely place you have. Did you redecorate?" My mind worked frantically, and I backed away from her slowly.

She lunged at me, and I held the knife aloft, making sure to draw blood. I stabbed the knife into the ground, and quickly said the words that were required for the binding.

"Irina Denali, I bind you to be the kidnapper I once was. You will be captured and bound by Charlie Swan, and sent to jail. You will release Jacob Black and Isabella Swan from their confines, and Edward Cullen from his contract with you. You will live a mortal, magic-free life, and will be unable to tell anyone about your life as a demon. And so I bind you."

She screamed in frustration, and I smirked. I had finally gotten the best of her, and I gained the love of my life.

Bella came running up to me, and I pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. I felt an electric current, the one I had been feeling every time we touched, and it was intensified a hundredfold. I loved this woman with all my heart.

"Get a room you guys." Jake snorted, and the moment was over.

"Like you and Nessie are any better." She retorted before smiling at me.

I smiled gently at her. "Bella, when this is all over, will you move in with me?"

"Of course, silly. How else are you three bachelors supposed to be fed?"

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the cheesy ending, I couldn't help myself. ; ) Really. Edward is a sorcerer, as well as Emmett and Jasper, though Edward is more powerful. Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya are sorceresses, and heads of the White House of Sorcery. Just to clear that , thanks for reading. And review if you like it, if you hate it, if you have no idea who in the world this story was about. Though, for that last one, I'd be a little worried… XD**


End file.
